legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen standing together as Alkorin stands before them in his powered form) Alkorin: Well heroes, this is it. Before I kill you, I will offer one last chance to surrender to my influence. If you refuse, you die...Is that clear? (Cloe fires a beam of psy energy that Alkorin grabs in mid air, stopping it in it's tracks) Alkorin: It's your decision. (Alkorin throws the beam into the wall, detonating it before he jumps up and lands down, slamming his fist into the ground and releasing a wave of energy toward the heroes) Daniel: LOOK OUT! (The heroes scatter as the wave hits the wall, destroying it completely) Alkorin: You want to play that game?! THEN DIE! (Alkorin surrounds himself in a large firestorm, causing the room to heat up exponentially) Marion: Oh my god its so hot!! Lexi: *Groans* I can't stand it.... Jack: *Blows massive gust of wind* We gotta turn the heat down or we'll all fry! Masaru: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!! Nagisa: *Charges up ice and releases massive blizzard* I'll try and keep the heat down! David: HIM FAST AND HARD!!! Alkorin: COME ON THEN!! (David rushes up as he throws a punch which Alkorin catches with one hand, he then takes notice of Daniel rushing up to him at super speed. He grabs him and slams him and David together and chucks them at Lexi, knocking all three of them. Masaru rushes up roaring as tries to attack Alkorin) Alkorin: The monster returns! Want a repeat of the past!? Masaru: DIIIIIIIE!!! (Masaru opens his mouth and release a massive blast of fire point blank at Alkorin) Alkorin: Not so fast! (Alkorin absorbs the fire and releases it back as another firestorm) Alkorin: FRY HEROES! YOU'LL BE MUCH MORE APPETIZING TO MY CHILDREN THEN! (Nagisa is seen being pushed back by fire) Nagisa: I can't keep up! His fire's too hot! Nathan: Stand back!! (Nathan creates and lets out a wave of water that hits Alkorin, cause the flames to go down) Kotoko: EAT THIS!! (Kotoko shoots electricity that hits Alkorin while he's covered in water which causes him to conduct electricity.) Alkorin: Gra! Combinations is it!? Brody: Effective isn't it? Let's hit him hard guys! Ranger: Right! Ninja blasters!! (The ninja steel rangers open fire on Alkorin as several blaster shots start to hit him) Alkorin: This is getting annoying! (Its at this moment Masaru comes back, grabs Alkorin and slams him repeatly in the ground before he chucks him in the air. As Alkorin starts to come down, Masaru throws a punch which launches him toward Kapralov who also throws a powerful punch which sends him into a wall) Kaprolov: Is that the best the shadows have to offer!? (Alkorin is shown on one knee struggling to get up as his armor sparks from damage before he sets his eyes on Masaru.) Alkorin: Guess it's time to change things up shall we?! (Alkorin's eyes open wide, glowing red as Masaru roars and transforms back into his human form) Daniel: What's going on?! Masaru: I...I can't feel my power. (Alkorin suddenly gets up and rushes forward, grabbing Masaru's face which glows with energy before he's tossed away) Alkorin: Thank you. Kotoko: What did you do?! Alkorin: Got myself a little gift. (Alkorin's hand catches fire) Alkorin: Consider it a thank you. (Masaru is seen weakened as he lays flat on the ground) Cloe: *Echo* He stole his power.... Nathan: And nullified it. Alkorin: and now I'm gonna use it to burn you alive! (Suddenly, Alkorin's body sets fire across the right side of his body as the heroes stand shocked) Alkorin: Looks like this fight just got a whole lot more interesting! Nathan: BASTARD!! (Nathan unleashes a wave of water. Alkorin counters with a blast of fire that hits the water and cancels the two attacks out. Jane, is seen rushing toward Alkorin as a cheeta) Alkorin: Come on then animal! (Jane jumps as Alkorin is ready to counter her cheeta form) Jane: PSYC! (Jane changes back as she holds her knife. In this suddenly change Jane uses this chance to slice at Alkorin with her knife. She then jumps back and turns into an egale as she flies away) Alkorin: You really that would do something to me?! (Suddenly, Alkorin is hit by a blaster shot. He looks and sees Marion holding her psy-blaster. Though her helmet, she starts to use her powers. Several machine parts start to go toward the blaster making it bigger. Marion now holds a bigger upgraded version of E-10 blaster. It starts to charge up) Marion: Try this on for size! (Marion fires a focused beam that hits Alkorin as he holds up an arm to block it. As he's distracted, Daniel who came back to normal rushes up to him and lands a punch on him, causing him to lower his guard and take the hit from the beam) Alkorin: Grah! You're attacks are becoming more annoying each time! (Suddenly a rock wall to Alkorin's left and right appear and the two move in and slam into him. As the dust clears, David rushes back in to land a couple of punches on him before he punches him away. Kotoko comes charging in, but Alkorin grabs her leg and slams her into the ground before he chucks her away into a wall. Alkorin creates a ball of fire at Nagisa who tries to counter with an ice beam but the fire overwhelms the beam and he is knocked down) Alkorin: You're next! (Alkorin's eyes glow again as he rushes over and Nagisa is suddenly grabbed and drained of power as he's tossed away. Alkorin then turns and glares at the heroes as one hand catches fire and the other freezes over) Alkorin: And that makes two! You're on the ropes now huh heroes?! (Alkorin slams the ground, creating a wave of ice and fire that knocks the heroes. Cloe however brought up her barrier as she charges up at Alkorin. She and him are caught in a arm lock) Alkorin: Well well! You've grown stronger girl! In fact, you might have surpassed Garrick! Cloe: *Echo* I've defeated your captain, and I'll defeat you! Alkorin: So you were okay with murdering a child? (Cloe fires her psy blasts which Alkorin let's go and brings up his arms to defend himself. Cloe charges up here energy as she throws ball of psionic energy which causes Alkorin some damage) Alkorin: Yes... You ARE stronger! But its not enough!! (Alkorin charges up his fire and ice based attacks as he fires a power combination of the two which forces Cloe to bring up her barrier as she's pushed back. As soon as the ice and fire stop, Alkorin is seen right in front of Cloe as he throws a punch which shatters the barrier and knocks her away. It then shows Seris who has crawled over to the wall as he is seen trying to activate his armor) Seris: Come on, work for once please! (Seris's hand grows frost before it melts away, leaving him angered. It then cuts to Alkorin glaring at the downed heroes) Alkorin: I'm tired of heroes who refuse to back away from fights they can't win, but I never suspected that I'd be able to harvest these many different abilities in one fight. (The heroes stand and glare as Alkorin's hands spark once more) Alkorin: I find this a bit unfair, but it seems only my most powerful attacks will be enough to bring you down. (Alkorin suddenly surrounds himself in a storm of ice and fire as he begins to walk toward the heroes. Daniel fires his psy blaster at him but the shots bounce of of his armor as he closes in) Alkorin: Bit ironic huh? All this power and yet you can't beat me. After all we've been through, I didn't think it would have to end like this. (Seris is seen struggling to activate his armor before he notices his morpher beginning to glow) Alkorin: And now... (Seris's arm soon begins to cover in ice as his eyes change to a light blue glow) Alkorin: You're all going to die. (Alkorin is on the edge of coming into contact with the heroes. Suddenly, Seris jumps to his feet yelling as he runs toward Alkorin. His morpher activates as his body is covered in a unique combination of both Ranger armor and his Ice armor, which he is amazed to see) Seris: Yeah, ALRIGHT! (Alkorin looks over in shock before he is met with a fist to the face, knocking him into the wall and deactivating his firestorm as the heroes look on shocked) Brody: Seris!? Daniel: He finally used the Morpher! Tommy: He's also using his Ice Armor with it. Jane: How did he do that!? Seris: Now this is more I like it! I can see why the kids like these Ranger powers now! (Alkorin stands as his armor glows red once more) Alkorin: So, you finally decided to be a man huh? Seris: It's over for you now Alkorin. Alkorin: You really wanna make this fight interesting son? Seris: Either way, we're not gonna stop until we're dead! Alkorin: *laughs* Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. (Seris and Alkorin charge each other with Seris driving his knee into Alkorin's chin, knocking him into the air as Seris jumps up and throws him down, but Alkorin uses the force and pulls Seris down with him as the others rush in to join Seris's side) Tommy: Need help? Seris: Could use the support in kicking this guy's ass. Daniel: That's what we're here for! (Alkorin glares as Daniel runs for him.) Alkorin: Big mistake. (Alkorin's eyes open wide as Daniel loses his speed and trips in front of Alkorin who proceeds to drain his power, gaining an upgrade to his own super speed) Alkorin: Well well, this should make this much easier. (Alkorin throws an unconscious Daniel away as Seris and Tommy charge in and attack from multiple sides, catching Alkorin off guard) Seris: TAKE THIS! (Seris drives his sword through Alkorin's stomach, knocking him to his knees) Tommy: Hey it worked! (Alkorin glares up at the two as he easily pulls the sword out and regenerates) Tommy: Okay seriously, what the fuck. Seris: We need to attack fast enough to where he can't regenerate enough to keep up with the damage. Cloe: Good idea. Alkorin: Your deaths will be for nothing! BE GONE! (Alkorin launches a massive storm of fire and ice toward the two before speeding past, delivering blows in a quick blur before he uppercuts both of them into the ceiling before pulling them down into the floor with The Force. The two slowly get up as Alkorin's firestorm returns) Alkorin: You can't win! ADMIT IT! (Seris gets an idea as he stealthily forms an ice shard behind his back) Seris: You're wrong dad...You've lost. (Seris pulls out the shard and throws it at an exposed Alkorin, driving it into his stomach and pinning him to the wall) Alkorin: Wh-What is this...? I...I can't... (Alkorin struggles to regenerate as the shard spreads frostbite across his body too quick to heal as Seris approaches him, sword placed to his neck) Seris: It's over Alkorin. You have lost. (Alkorin looks down for a moment. Then, his eyes close as a familiar voice rings out from him) Allen: S...Seris...? (Seris steps back in shock) Seris: No...It can't... (Allen looks down and sees the shard in his stomach) Allen: Well...You certainly weren't subtle about this... Seris: Oh shit! (Seris and Tommy pull Allen from the wall and place him on his back on the floor as spheres of energy fly from his body and reenter Daniel, Nagisa and Masaru, restoring their powers. Tempest and Rex run over to Allen's side as he lay dying) Seris: FATHER!! Allen: Hey son... Nice to see you... *Sees Tommy* Hey... You're not Tommy... Tommy: I am. Just not from your universe. Allen:... Oh. *Looks at Seris* Wow son... You made friends with the Power Rangers? Seris: Yeah... Yeah I did... I made lots of new friends.. Allen: *Smiles* Well that's good to hear... Rex: Allen... Allen: Rex... Tempest... How have you guys been? Tempest: *Wipes a tear* We've kept up the fight Allen... Allen: I...I can see that. You all did good...Where...Where's Garrick...? Lenius....? Cloe: They uhh... Daniel: They didn't make it through. (Allen is saddened as he looks to the side. The ice spreads across his body as he begins to freeze solid) Allen: This is it huh...? This is how I die? Seris: No dad, we're gonna get you out of here...You're gonna be alright. (The ice spreads further as his limbs stiffen up) Rex: Seris, the ice is too far in. He can't be saved now. (Seris tears up as Allen's torso, arms and legs freeze over before the ice slowly crawls up his neck) Allen: Seris... Seris: Dad please...Don't... Allen: Stay gold Seris....Stay...gold. (Allen's freezes over as his body shatters to fragments, killing him.) Seris:...… *Tear drop* Dad...? Ashley: *Tears up* Oh Seris…. David: *Goes up and sadly puts his hand on Seris' shoulder* I'm sorry Seris… I'm so sorry... (Seris turns and grabs onto Tempest crying. Daniel looks down sadly as the other heroes mourn Allen's death. However, slowly a bright light begins to form in the room behind them. The heroes turn as a voice echos out) ???: Congratulations heroes. Now...Time to die. Cloe: What?! (The light brightens as the room and the heroes are all consumed by light. Soon, they all awaken in on a floor that appears to be made of stars and galaxies as they stand and look around to see various Multiverses around them) Daniel: What the hell? Rex: The fuck is going on? ???: You really don't know huh? (The heroes turn to find a human made of stars and galaxies) Seris: Who the fuck are you? ???: Were you not paying attention during our fight? Did you think that I was just going to die alongside that fucker? Cloe: No...It can't be. Alkorin: It sure is girl. Rex: What is this place? Tommy: I've heard a lot of rumors about this realm. This...This is the center of The Omniverse. Daniel: Impossible! Alkorin: Oh it's very possible boy. After all, I control it. Cloe: You lie. Alkorin: You'll understand. When the gods formed our Multiverse, they all unwillingly created me. Formed from darkness, I sought to find a way to establish my place in this Omniverse. When I discovered Dalzo, I corrupted his magic in order to form an army. I just didn't expect him to use it so sloppily. After Delanis's death and Allen's sacrifice, I decided to make my move. So basically, you can thank me for everything that's lead up to this! Seris: You.... You.... YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Alkorin: Do you hate me? Good... Then take that hatred. And let it consume you. Ashley: Seris… Alkorin: Tell me mortals... Are you ready to fight a god? A TRUE god? Seris: I'm ready to rip out your spine! Alkorin: Gonna be difficult, I don't have one mortal! (The heroes stand together as Alkorin tilts his faceless head) Alkorin: Fine then... (Alkorin raises his hand, forming a small universe in his hand) Alkorin: Take this as an example of my power, because I'm about to turn you all into stardust! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts